


Night Song

by CyberDalek96



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Meredith's definition of "music" expands.





	Night Song

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Grey's Anatomy or its characters.  
-All mistakes are mine.  
-Comments and reviews welcome.

Derek turned his head to look at Meredith. She was still staring at the star-studded sky, her moonlit face serene. He suddenly stood and grabbed Meredith by the hand, helping her to her feet. She looked at him in confusion as he pulled her to him and began to sway.

“Derek, what are we doing?”

“Dancing,” he stated simply.

“But there’s no music.”

“Sure there is. Just listen.”

Meredith looked at him skeptically but obeyed. She listened but heard nothing. She shook her head.

“Just listen,” Derek commanded gently.

Meredith sighed and listened again, harder this time. Finally, she heard it. She heard the crickets chirping, the frogs croaking, the faint buzz of insects, the periodic hoot of a distant owl, the soft whistling of the wind… nature’s symphony. “Oh.” She smiled in understanding. Derek nodded and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head against his chest as they continued to dance, his heartbeat the bassline in the song the night was singing just for them.


End file.
